Hand It Over
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Boomer just wants to hold his girlfriend's hand. Why should the weather get in the way of that? Bubbles/Boomer


12-9-10

8:58pm

Summary–Boomer just wants to hold his girlfriend's hand. Why should the weather get in the way of that? Bubbles/Boomer

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Hand It Over**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He looked up as he spotted the figure trudging her way closer, both hands stuffed in the pockets of her coat.

She barely nodded as she reached the bus stop and looked up and down the street. He watched her with a raised brow, not breaking the silence.

Finally she looked at him and sighed. They both watched as her breath became visible for a second.

It was one of those winter days that made you wish for hell. The kind where you need two pairs of pants, two pairs of socks, and a coat that covered your ass. Not to mention a hat, scarf and gloves.

Bubbles had gladly let her sisters go off to school an hour earlier than usual and snuggled further in her warm, soft, _warm_ bed. Blossom had a student council meeting and Buttercup wanted to go for a swim in the school's indoor pool before classes.

So because it was cold _out there_ and she was so comfortable and warm, Bubbles answered the call of her alarm and then decided on five more minutes.

Which turned into thirty.

She was lucky her lovely boyfriend actually waited for her this time. Though after spotting his cheeks red from windburn she wished he hadn't been thoughtful on this particular day.

Well, at least they wouldn't be late. She had managed to pull together her appearance and got to the bus stop only ten minutes later than usual.

Boomer glanced at his girlfriend as they stood in silence, with her peering down the block anxiously.

"A watched pot never boils, and all that," he said casually, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Bubbles shot him a look that clearly said, _shut up_.

He then looked down at the hands stuffed so tightly in her pockets and smiled.

But when he reached over to pull one out, because _obviously_ he wanted to hold her hand (and maybe greet her the _proper _way, tongue and all) she not only shrugged him off but resisted the motion vehemently.

"I forgot my gloves," she mumbled.

Which was pretty tragic because it matched the knitted ski cap on her head and the scarf wrapped around her throat like a boa constrictor.

Boomer pulled out the other hand from his own pocket and stared down at both of them, covered securely with some damn awesome gloves. (So awesome that his fingers couldn't feel the thirty-four degree weather they were having.)

Bubbles sighed one more time, eyes closed tiredly.

And when she opened them there was a glove dangling so close to her face that with one twitch it could smack her. She blinked and looked to her right.

He grinned and let the object sway enticingly before her. She rolled her eyes, wanting to refuse and keep her hands securely in her pockets until they got to school.

It looked like she was going to leave to him hanging. But then he pulled out this look of total disbelief. His hand was already freezing as it held the glove instead of using its protection.

Instead of turning this into some whole big complicated situation she begrudgingly grabbed the glove (it was too big for her small hand) and put it on.

Boomer smiled in satisfaction and held out his gloved hand for her to take while he pocketed the now naked one.

Bubbles chuckled to herself, ready to say something about him being such a smartass, but then the bus came rattling up the street.

Her companion sighed dejectedly. The girl didn't care as she skipped up through the open doorway.

He looked up upon realizing their hands were still attached, as she had dragged him onto the bus as well.

Well, now there was no way he was going to try anything funny with a bus full of strangers watching.

When he glanced down fifteen minutes later, as they neared the stop closest to their school, Boomer saw (with surprise) that she hadn't let go of his hand.

"Shit, we _are_ late," he heard Bubbles curse while ripping his arm out of his socket, running for the school's entrance.

Maybe this whole thing wasn't his best idea. And damnit, he had better get back that glove.

**xo end xo**

**This **was a good idea but...it wasn't well executed. I had a distracting day. XD

So the story is I had to drop my mom off somewhere early this morning and on my way back at a red light I saw this girl (nicely dressed, I might add) walk around the corner and to the bus stop. And I noticed her hands were stuffed in her jacket's pockets the whole time and for some reason I assumed she probably didn't have gloves on otherwise she wouldn't care to flail her arms around. Did I mention it was 24 degrees (Fahrenheit) when I had left?

So that's where the idea came from. I think I'mma leave this for a day, come back, reread, rewrite/edit and then maybe post.

12-9-10

11:55pm

I fixed what I could, it's okay I suppose. Tell me what you think.

12-10-10

1:53am


End file.
